


Punks à roulettes

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: 'punks on wheels'





	Punks à roulettes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hana for betaing~

           “I got the cart.”

 

           Ruki mumbled in acknowledgment as he heard Aoi wheel up to him and his fingers slid onto the screen of his iPhone to close Instagram. He locked it and was about to slide it into a back pocket when a pair of hands seized his hips. He yelped when they lifted him off the ground; his disconcerted feet pedaling aloft until they met the metal mesh at the bottom of the cart.

 

           “What the hell ?” He frowned over his shoulder as Aoi let go of him.

 

           “It's jam-packed today, I don't want to risk losing my tiny Ru in the crowd,” the guitarist quipped. “Now sit down, I don't want you falling and hurting yourself.”

 

           Ruki opened his mouth to voice his outrage but the cart started moving again, as did his centre of gravity, and his legs yielded. He sank to sitting with a soft noise that made Aoi chuckle.

 

           “Fuck you,” the vocalist mumbled. He curled up sulkily and unlocked his phone to continue scrolling through Instagram.

 

𝄽

  


           “Ru, can you go get the food for Koron ? I never know which one to choose.” Aoi asked as he scanned through the grocery list. He was wheeling the cart through the main aisle of the supermarket, and stopped in front of the pet food section.

 

           “I’m afraid I’m too small to carry the bag. Or to get out of here altogether,” Ruki pursed his lips sulkily and crossed his arms.

 

           “Ru, I was joking …”

 

           “Oh, you were ? Sorry I didn’t notice, it was absolutely not funny.”

 

           Aoi tilted his head to the side. “Well, I apologise. Excuse me … Can you get out now, please ?”

 

           Ruki’s lips cracked a small smile as he sank further into the cart and stretched his legs out to rest his feet on the edge. “Nah. I’m comfortable here. You drive, I'll point to you what to pick,” he waved dismissively, focusing back on his phone.

 

           There was a brief silence from Aoi with a lifted eyebrow, before his lips stretched into a smirk. “You're sure you don't want to get out ?”

 

           “Very sure.”

 

           The vocalist didn't seem to realise Aoi hadn't actually moved into the pet section. He only seemed to register, and lifted his gaze again when the cart was well past the etiquette speed, and rushing toward the fishmonger's display.

 

           “Aoi, what the …ー”

 

           He briefly looked over his shoulder at his lover, who was practically running with the cart, before screeching at the dangerously close end of the aisle. He swiftly pulled his legs back under him, clutching the metal mesh for dear life, bracing himself ー for the cart to stop.

 

           “Hey !!”

 

           “Still don't wanna get off ?” Came Aoi's mischievous voice.

 

           “You … ! Don't think you can get rid of me that easily !!”

 

           “I'll take up the challenge.”

  


𝄽

 

           “Did we just … get banned from a supermarket ?” Ruki asked, now back on his feet, and blinking at the traffic.

 

           “Guess we did.”

 

           The vocalist looked at Aoi, silent for a split second, before they burst into laughter in unison.

 

           “I can’t believe it,” Ruki giggled, holding onto his sore abs. “That was punk !!”

 

           “Very punk.” Aoi wiped a tear. “We have to do that again.”

 

           “Let's try not to get banned from all the supermarkets next door. I don't want to drive all the way out of the district for groceries.”

 

           “I’ll take you to the other side of Tokyo then, on a date,” Aoi grinned, offering his hand, which Ruki took with a giggle.

 

           “I’m in love with such a romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the keyrings Aoi just released with Taujan, and that coin they hold which is obviously to unlock a cart when you go grocery shopping, right ?
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are all I earn for my writing, and I would love to hear your thoughts (ϋ)/


End file.
